Martin's Chair
by Theinsanefangirl
Summary: Inspired by Martin's speech to Frasier about his chair in "Just Give Him the Chair!"


**Martin's Chair**

Martin Crane sat in his chair, the television remote in his hand, eager to see the announcement of the first man on the moon.

His wife, Hester, came in from the kitchen and placed a bowl of pretzels and a beer on the nightstand next to his chair before sitting down at the sofa to watch.

"This is exciting," she commented, munching on a pretzel she filched from his bowl.

"Isn't it? I can't believe this is actually happening! Frasier, Niles, get in here!" He called to his two sons who were in their bedroom.

"What is it, Dad?" Frasier asked when he came into the living room with his younger brother at his heels.

"We were creating our own opera," Niles said.

Martin rolled his eyes. "Well, now, you're gonna be in here because something big is happening. Neil Armstrong is gonna step on the moon, the first man ever. That's a big deal for America."

"You know, they're only doing it to one-up the Soviets," Niles commented. That earned him a glare from his father, so he added, "But, you're right. It's a big deal."

"Come sit with me, you two," Hester said, scooting away from the arm of the sofa so both Frasier and Niles could sit next to her.

Frasier and Niles nodded, and went over to sit with their mother.

They were both silence for about two minutes before delving into their ideas for their opera.

"I say Thadeus is desperately in love with Daphne," Niles said excitedly. "And he fights for her hand and wins!"

Frasier raised his eyebrows. "'Daphne?' Where'd you come up with that?"

"Isn't that the character from the Scooby-Doo cartoons?" Hester asked.

Niles flushed. "No, Mother, it's not a homage to that character. I just like the name is all. Heed my words, Frasier, one day I'm going to meet and fall in love with a beautiful woman named Daphne. And we're going to get married."

"Yeah, keep dreaming, Niles."

Hester laughed and kissed Niles on the forehead. "Whoever you end up marrying will be perfect for you."

Frasier bit his lip. "I have another idea. Hetius is extremely intelligent, but not brawny at all. He uses his wits as a way of beating the treacherous Kartion."

"Hmm, yeah, I like that… How about…?" Niles was about to ask when Martin had enough.

"Come on, quiet! It's starting," he snapped.

Hester, Frasier, and Niles turned their attention to the screen. Despite the want to go back to their opera, Frasier and Niles stared at the event in amazement.

Neil Armstrong stepped on the moon, something that would live on history until the end of time, and placed the American flag into the surface.

"That's one small step for man, a giant step for mankind," Neil said.

Martin cheered, and his family joined with him. It was astonishing, seeing the American flag standing so proudly on the surface of a place that was once thought to be unattainable.

"Well, that was amazing," Hester smiled, clapping slowly.

"It sure was," Martin replied, still staring at the screen with a proud smile on his face.

* * *

Martin had been up way too late, watching various sitcoms on the television, but he didn't care. He held the remote in his hand as he went from one sitcom to another, and laughing at the antics on each. He felt himself starting to get a bit drowsy when he realized just how late it really was. His eyelids drooped, and he tried to keep his eyes open, but the need to sleep was overpowering. He slowly closed his eyes, hanging his arms limply to the side of his chair. The remote fell out of his hand with a soft thud against the floor.

He had no idea how long he had been out for, but he awoken when he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. He opened his eyes drowsily to see Hester smiling at him.

"Come on," she said, holding out a hand. "Time for bed."

He smiled sleepily at her, took her hand, and let her lead him away to their bedroom.

* * *

The phone rang, and Martin, sitting in his chair, reached over to grab it from off the nightstand. He pressed the button and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Dad?" Frasier said on the other side, in Boston. Martin noted his son's cracked voice.

"Hey, Fras, is everything okay? You sound like you're crying."

"Yeah, I'm deliriously happy. Dad… you have a grandson."

Those four words sprang tears of his own in Martin's eyes. They slowly slid down his cheek, and a big smile spread across his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Lilith and I named him Frederick. Frederick Gaylord Crane."

Martin scoffed. "You couldn't have come up with a better name?"  
Frasier laughed. "It's a well enough name. You can call him Freddie."

"Good."

There was a silence that Frasier broke. "Well, I just wanted you to know that. In the next few months, we'll come down to Seattle so you and Frederick can officially meet."

"I'm gonna spoil that kid rotten," Martin threatened.

"I know, Dad."

"I'm gonna give him baseball balls, bats, gloves, a football…" Martin said, grinning.

"Okay, Dad."

"...Scooters, soccer balls, roller skates…" he went on, knowing full well the dread settling in his son's stomach.

"Okay, Dad!" Frasier finally yelled. He laughed again.

Martin wiped his tears with his thumb. "Congratulations, Frasier. To you and Lilith."

"Thanks."

"I love you, son."

"I love you, too, Dad."

Martin wanted to continue talking to his son, but he could hear Lilith in the background, and the shrill cry of a newborn child, and he cried again. He pressed the button and put the phone back on its place on the nightstand, smiling.

* * *

Martin had stayed up too late watching television. He was watching late night sitcoms and late night talk shows, laughing heartily. He toned down on his laughter when Frasier and Daphne came into the living room on two separate occasions to tell him to quiet down.

After David Letterman ended, Martin felt himself getting drowsy. He tried to keep his eyes open, but it was no good. He fell asleep in his chair, the remote falling from his hand and onto the floor.

He didn't know how long he was out, but he swore he felt a soft pair of lips on his own. He opened his eyes, half expecting Hester to be smiling that same smile and holding out that same hand to lead him away to their bedroom. But, she wasn't there.

The only one with Martin was Eddie curled up on his lap. He scratched him behind the ears before waking him up gently.

"Come on," he said. "Time for bed."

Eddie sprang off Martin's lap and followed him as he limped into his bedroom, where Martin would dream of those precious moments he had experienced while sitting in that chair.

**The End**


End file.
